Your Guardian Angel
by WolfSummoner93
Summary: This is my first songfic so Constructive criticism is needed. Also if you say any mistakes then tell me, and I'll try to change them


**Me: Hello people and Earth and space! My first Angst and song fic, so it might be rough. So ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Your Guardian Angel" by Red Jumpsiut Apparatus or Naruto and its character.**

**When I see your smile  
Tears roll down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one**

It was dark as the rain fell down on two nineteen-years-olds; a male and a female.

"Tenten, hurry up I think I see them." yelled Neji through the rain, wiping the rain from his Anbu mask.

"Yes Neji." cried Tenten through her Anbu mask, running faster.

Tsunada sent them on an A-Class mission; hunt down the sound and kill them. Lately they've been getting closer and closer to Konoha. It was the first Anbu mission Neji and Tenten were alone on, usually Gai or Lee came, but they were on a mission. Tenten was doing her best on the mission, wanting to impress Neji. She didn't know when it started, but she fell for her best friend, and comrade. The only problem was he didn't seem to care for her at all; he thought a relationship would get in the way. But still she tried to gain the Hyuuga boy's attention, and this mission was the perfect way to do it.

"Do you have a plan Neji?" she asked nervously, through her Anbu mask.

"Yes, we attack with all our might." was the automatic reply

"Wow, that an unusual plan for you."

"I want to get home quick."

**I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven**

"Over there!" came the sudden call.

Up ahead they saw five Sound members, three males and two females, running back to their village. They ran faster until they caught up to them.

"Hold it right there!" snapped Neji.

The Sound turned around, looking shocked that they were tracked through the rain.

"How did they find us?" asked a gruff voice from one of the Sound ninjas.

"Look!" cried one of the females. "The boy is a Hyuuga!"

"Let's get 'em!"

The fight began. The two girls charged at Tenten, their swords out. She easily dodged them, and pulled off the scroll of her back. She bit her thumb and wiped it on the scroll and cried, "Twin Katanas!" (or how ever she summons her weapons) Out popped twin Katanas. She slashed at the girls as they threw kunais and shurikens at her. Tenten managed to stab one in the heart, killing her instantly. One down, one to go.

"Where is the other one?" Tenten muttered to herself.

Then out of the blue she heard an ear piercing sound. She fell to her knees, screaming loudly. The Sound girl smirked and jumped down, stabbing her in the back. Her blood rolled down in a small puddle. Before she could get it too far in her back, Tenten rolled over and kneed to in the gut. The girl flew off her, sailing into a tree. Smirking, Tenten charged at her with the bloody sword. The Sound Nin glared at Tenten and jumped out of the way, her leg the only part that got sliced.

**It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one**

"I won't die so easily bitch." She taunted, as she blew another of her ear piercing notes.

Again Tenten fell to her knees screaming, as she watched the women get closer. Just before she was about to get stabbed Neji came out of nowhere and killed her.

"Thanks Neji!" cried Tenten, smiling.

Glaring Neji said coldly, "Be more careful, if it wasn't for me you'd be dead. Now quit being useless."

With that said he ran off to his fight. The two male Sound Nins. Smirked at Neji and charged at him on either side.

_Fools. _He thought, as he smirked. "PALM ROTAIN!" he cried as his chakra spun around him creating a shield. The ninjas flew back slamming into trees, with a satisfactory CRACK! His triumph smirk turned into a frown as the "ninjas" turned into logs.

_Then that means-_ he quickly turned around only to meet fists in his face and gut. Neji flew though the air, but managed to catch himself and flip onto his feet.

"I have to thank Tenten later." he muttered to himself.

He turned to the ninjas and charged at them with his gentle fist. He struck one and yelled, "Gentle Fist attack!" His fist harshly pounded into the Sound's stomach, going through it.

"Y-you're insane!" cried the other male ninja, as he ran.

**I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven**

"You're not going anywhere." He whispered as he poofed in front of the guy, and did another Gentle Fist technique. He died instantly.

"That was great Neji." chirped Tenten happily. "You're really strong."

"Something you should try being, you were really weak." Neji stated coldly.

That remark made her perk down a bit, until something her eyes; a quick, barely visible, flash.

"NEJI! Behind you!"

Neji turned around to see the final ninja.

"You forgot me!" he cried, pulling out a long steel sword.

Neji and Tenten got into their defensive position, ready for a fight. The ninja made three clones and attacked them. The sound of metal hitting metal, rain splattering against the trees, and whizzes of chakra filled the silent forest. Loud pained grunts were heard from the ninjas as they fought for dear life. For who knows how long the battle went on, the Leaf ninjas got weaker and weaker, while the Sound ninja showed no signs of fatigue.

_We need to do something, this is hard! _Tenten thought pitifully.

Then an idea popped into her head. Tenten grinned and ran towards him with her double edged sword.

"TENTEN! You idiot, get back!" screamed Neji.

**Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cuz I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away and  
Please tell me you'll stay woah, stay woah**

Ignoring him she charged at the sound with determination etched on her face. When she was barley two feet away from him she disappeared and slashed from behind, and repeated the process.

"Katana Melee Slash!" she cried, until he lay motionless. Tenten's grin turned into a look of horror as the body crumbled into bits.

"Behind you." A cold whisper came from behind her as she was stabbed.

Coughing up blood she stumbled to her knees.

"TENTEN!" Neji screamed, running after his teammate.

Tenten closed her eyes ready to accept death; after all it was a part of ninja life. She heard the whoosh of the blade coming closer and closer to her. Then, after what seemed like an eternity, she heard the horrible sound of metal against skin. For some reason, though, she felt no pain. She cracked open her eyes to see Neji with the sword through his chest.

"NEJI!" she screamed, wobbling to her feet.

"N-never t-touch my teammate, you b-bastard!"

The ninja took the sword out of Neji's chest and smirked muttering, "Oh well, I meant to take the girl's life, but this will do." Then he pushed Neji onto the wet ground, to die. He looked at the helpless body and laughed at how pitiful the great Hyuuga was.

Tenten trembled and glared at the man with eyes filled with hate and tears. She used what bit of strength she had left to charge at him. Since he was busy with his gloating he didn't notice her poof behind him, and stab him through the back into the heart. The man coughed up a lot of blood and fell to the ground, his blood still flowing from his mouth.

**Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be okay  
Though my skies are turning gray**

Tenten collapsed next to Neji, crying for her dear friend.

"T-Tenten?" croaked Neji's voice.

"N-Neji?" she whispered, "You're alive!" She smiled as she saw the captivating moon like eyes of her teammate. "I'm sorry Neji, I shouldn't have charged sat him like that, if I didn't then you wouldn't be in this condition. But it doesn't matter because we'll get you to the hospital and then-"

She was cut off by Neji's finger on her lips; his eyes began glazing over.

"No, Tenten." he hoarsely whispered. "I won't make it, I'm going to die."

Tenten shook her head, trembling as she said, "N-NO! You can't die Neji, Konaha needs you, Team Gai needs you, _I_ need you! I LOVE YOU NEJI!"

Neji's moon white eyes widened slightly when he heard that. He let out a weak smile as he looked deep into Tenten's caramel eyes.

"I- I love you too, Tenny." He whispered weakly. "For now and even after death I shall love you."

Tenten could only stare at him with shock; he, Neji Hyuuga, the heartless ass, loved her. She knelt down and gently kissed his dying lips. He weakly kissed back and didn't stop until death took him. His lips, then his body, grew stiff and cold; his eyes were blank and glazed without even a spark in them. All Tenten could do was cry; cry for her teammate, her comrade, her best friend, her lover. As he lay there, in a puddle of his own blood mixed with rain, the sun came out and she knew he was truly free, and will always be there in her heart.

**I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven  
**_**to fade **_

_**ME: IT'S DONE! Now please press the pretty Submit button and review. If not I'll send my evil goose army after you!**_


End file.
